


Mending Him.

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a ray of sunshine; a treasure of light in the bleakness of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this should have more, so I stopped where it felt appropriate.

He moved silently through the woods; the deer over his shoulders. It wasn’t a large one, but it would be big enough for them to share for a good while; easier to feed two mouths than a collection of them. How long had it been just them? He didn’t like to think on facts too deeply; they’d lost so many souls. The most important of those losses had been the last; Maggie. The way it had sent a wrecking ball through Glenn’s soul had terrified Daryl, and while he could have let the man go off on his own? He’d followed Glenn out from Maggie’s graveside when he’d seen him leave in that stealthy manner, and had remained by his side since. Daryl hadn’t been able to coax him back to where they’d parted ways with Rick, Carol, Carl and Michonne. He’d tried everything short of carrying him back. It had been a sore temptation, but in the end? He couldn’t stomach it, forcing the other to do something he didn’t want to. Wouldn’t be right. And this way? Glenn wouldn’t be alone with himself, free to go chasing Maggie’s spirit on the edge of a bullet. 

It struck him as odd, the way Glenn’d accepted his presence. Maybe he’d been looking for some type of reassurance. It wasn’t like he thought Daryl couldn’t get by on his own, couldn’t get back to the others if he did it. Ended it cold and calm, like Daryl had seen written in his eyes those first days. Glenn could also just leave again, if he really wanted to – but he probably suspected, and rightly so – that Daryl would just follow him deeper in his wandering. No escape from the hunter. So, together they had remained, and slowly? Slowly, Glenn had crept back from that edge. No longer so keen to leap blindly in to the darkness of everlasting sleep. How long had it been? Daryl remembered, but there was no sense in thinking too deep about it. He’d watched the Kid blossom again, and with that? Daryl was settled in to the fact that all would be alright, somehow. In time, their friendship had grown in to more; affection as raw and sweet as anything Daryl had ever felt. A secret uncovered from where he’d buried it deep in his heart. But, only after Glenn was ready. It had taken a while. It didn’t just happen overnight. It came in intervals, soft kisses stolen in rainfall. Whispers shared in the dead of night, when neither could sleep. Eventually, it had turned to heated passion in the cold grip of winter; and Glenn had breathed out how his heart was yearning, how he thought Maggie would be fine with what was taking place. 

It was like a ray of sunshine; a treasure of light in the bleakness of their lives.

They’d since managed to secure a rather ‘strange’ homestead. It lingered in the ancient, strong trees which canopied this little patch of the world; high and sturdy over the woodland floor. Glenn had mentioned it in a passing joke once, the ‘Swiss Family Robinson’ having been inspiration. A book Daryl hadn’t read, but a movie he’d seen once on television. He’d agreed to what had been a jest, and within a short while? They’d established the cornerstone of their new home. It had grown up a little; wouldn’t be so good if it were more than just them, though. One ‘room’ was for storage, away from the ‘house proper’ as Glenn liked to term where they slept. Their kitchen and ‘bathroom’ were on the ground, and the area around their tree-house fortress was rigged with traps. Things to ward off or warn of walkers, animals and the stray living person. 

At the moment, Glenn was above his head; sitting on the ledge of their ‘house proper’, mending a pair of pants. He’d probably been at it most of the afternoon. There was a small pile of clothing sitting off to one side of him, and another that was folded up just by where he sat. Daryl gave a sharp whistle, and Glenn glanced down at him. He paused in his actions, and waved to his man. 

“Put your sewin’ away, and get down here. We’re eatin’ good tonight!” 

Daryl’s ‘command’ was met with a grin, and Glenn did exactly as he was told. He put his work to the side, then popped up on his feet. He walked over to the where the rope ladder was; and he was soon on his way down it. The younger man met Daryl with a soft kiss to the cheek in greeting, silent still despite the smile he wore. A far cry from the ready chatter of yesteryear, but he’d gotten used to it. Glenn would talk, of course – but only when there was something to say, some joke to make. Some teasing to be done. At the moment? That smile spoke volumes to Daryl, and it was all the communication he needed.

Together, they set to work. He’d long since taught Glenn how to skin and clean, how to tan a hide, and store the meat. For the moment, only the most elementary of those practices were employed – but they’d use every bit of Daryl’s kill. Nothing went to waste. By the time evening had fallen, they were both tired – they’d eaten, and gone back up in to the treehouse once everything was put away. Glenn was on the ledge again, back at his mending; Daryl was sitting next to him – adding his fingers to the same task. 

“Want to go fishing tomorrow?” Glenn asked; glancing up at Daryl with smiling eyes. “It’d be nice. Water’s gonna be a little cold, but we should be able to catch something.” 

“You just want to put your feet in the river.” 

“We haven’t let ourselves relax in a while. Why not?” That was surprising. Typically, Glenn was the one for being wary, and Daryl was the one giving reassurances for the traps, the warnings, the defenses around their home. This was another step in the right direction, wasn’t it? Sometimes, he marveled over the way that the dynamics between them had shifted. Still, it was good to have a little bit of the Glenn of yesterday back. Not that he didn’t love the man as he was currently; but Daryl knew he’d been so broken down. He’d been the one to fill those cracks with gold, after all. 

“Well, if we scare everything in the water off, it’ll be your fault – I’m sure. But fine, we can go splash around in the shallows a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to kill Maggie a lot? Sorry? Seriously though, I love her as a character - but the angst it would cause in Glenn isn't something I veer away from easily. It just brings too many aspects to his character and the possibilities therein. Anyway; thoughts on this?


End file.
